


Wrong Mantras, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Her name, again and again.





	Wrong Mantras, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Wrong Mantras   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Category: tww100 drabble, Abbey/Donna   
Rating: R   
Summary: Her name, again and again.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. 

*

**The Wrong Mantras by Michelle K.**

You mutter her name as her mouth travels your body. "Donna," over and over, even while your husband's name rings in your head. You may have an 'understanding' but you still feel guilty when you take advantage of it -- and angry when you think he might be. 

You are such a hypocrite. 

Arching toward her hand, then her mouth, praising every swipe of her tongue, groaning as it pushes inside you, moaning as she kisses and licks you. You come with her name on your lips, listen to the following silence. 

"Abbey," she says, and you kiss her hard.

END 


End file.
